


Smile For Me Azula

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dark, Dark Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Self-Harm, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: After her powers were stripped by her brother, and her bending was stopped by the Avatar, Azula strikes back at Aang with the one, last thing that wasn't taken away.... Part of my Warped & Disturbed Crack Fic Series; please see series description and heed the warnings!
Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Smile For Me Azula

Originally Published January 6, 2009

* * *

"What? Huh? What's going on?" Aang's voice cracked through the silence of the dungeon. "Katara? Sokka? Wake up...." 

Blinking, little bits and pieces of debris falling into his eyes, the Avatar realized he was not at the temple.

The last coherent memory was about staring into the moon - and sipping tea. It tasted wrong - too sweet then too bitter - but he did not think about it. Until the chamber was spinning.

Footsteps pounded the roof then, distantly, eerily, a hatch was released.

Aang struggled to hide but he could not move. Stuck as if frozen he could not escape. He was bound by restraints about his wrists and ankles. A collar about his neck. The rope that connected the boy to the wall varied crazily with length and angle.

"I warn you, I am the Avatar," he threatened, trying to look angry. "Let me go! I warn you...."

At last echoed the reply - the snort of a laugh.

Aang's eyes focused into recess of the dungeon where the source of the cackled lurched closer and closer.

"Oh, I know you're the Avatar," the figure replied with a language that seemed like a frantic jumble of syllables.

The boy gulped. Why would it be? How could it be? 

"What are you going to do, Azula?" he asked, stunned that the fallen fire princess would be so bold as to abduct the Avatar. A thousand plots unraveled within the boy's mind - how she escaped exile, how she tracked him, how she drugged him and, now that he was a prisoner, what she intended to do. Again, he struggled. Again, he failed. "Argh! You won't get away with this, you know that, Azula!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" she seethed as if words could be venom. "No one - no one - saves you from what I'm going to do."

Aang was still weak and disoriented by the effect of the drug. Sweating. Gasping. He paused to rest and dangled against the wall like a fly caught in a web of rope. The uneven lengths of rope and the chaotic angles through which they were tied together contorted his body into a strange alien pose. And then he realized - the trap was not a product of insanity - the pose he was forced into prevented certain bending attacks.

Azula - even crazy she was a genius 

"I know I can't hurt you," she said, "so sad, so sad."

Now under the glow of a torch Aang saw Azula's eyes and looked away aghast by the inhumanity reflected off of them.

"I don't want to trigger that Avatar state - and let you ruin my fun." She cackled - her arms swinging though they were limp. "I've got something - something - something else for you, my Avatar. A little going away present!"

The boy shook his head. What did she mean by that - a going away present? She was the most reviled woman alive notorious throughout the world. There was no where to run, no where to hide. There was no where to be going away to. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Azula, the only place you're going away to is your cell."

Now, face to face with the Avatar, she smiled. She untied her sash. She dropped her kimono. The robes collapsed into a pile around her feet. Naked in front of the boy she crawled yet closer.

She stroked his cheek, then, almost brushing her lips against his ear, she whispered:

"You took everything, Avatar, now I take just a little piece of you. No. No. No. Don't fight it. I said I can't hurt you and I meant it. Do you think I lie? Huh? Do you really think I lie? I promise. What I'm going to take out of you is something only you and I will know about."

Azula stepped back with a gait that could have passed as seductive if she were not a storm of insanity. 

Aang, disturbed by the woman's nudity and everything, continued to struggle.

"I see the cactus juice is wearing off - and I bet my brother and your friends will be crashing the party soon. Pity." She produced a blade - a sharp, onyx blade. "Pity. Pity."

Aang's eyes widened.

"Azula," he said strangely calm at the sight of the knife, "you don't have to do whatever this is...."

"You took everything but this. This! This ... I take. And I want you to see me take it. Yes, I want you, my Avatar, to watch helpless! My suffering ends but your suffering only just begins! What I will do. What you will see. A thousand times a thousand lives and you will not be free of me!"

Aang was about to speak but Azula was not going to listen.

The woman gripped the blade and raised its tip. Eyes widened. Lips curled. She jabbed the knife into the slit between her legs. A scream mixed with a laugh. Another jab. Another spasm. The sex shredded - tendrils of flesh, spurts of blood 

The boy could not deny the image of it - that sight of flesh bursting. And the sound of it - that wailing chilling amalgam of pain and ecstasy. And the smell of it - butchery!

"You can't stop it, you can't stop it, my Avatar, even with all of those powers you can't stop it!" she taunted while stroking the blade in and out of the wound. "You're just a helpless little boy and I've known too many of those...."

She brought the weapon toward her face. Gazing at the blade dripping wet with blood. She smiled at the Avatar - then, while rubbing and kneading the flesh between her legs, she sliced a wound from ear to ear. Yelling. Screaming. Convulsing. She trembled as if stricken by orgasm. 

Aang's eyes could not believe the sight unfolding. He could not stop it. Airbending - impossible the way his hands were restrained. Earthbending - useless inside a dungeon of wood. Firebending - would be lethal. Waterbending - could not stop the damage already inflicted.

She cackled - he did not realize what it was until too late - the mouth was too disfigured.

Everything below the eyes was covered by blood. The wound, jagged and deep, revealed a grin hideous and grotesque. The way the smile widened, the way the jaw sagged and hung limp, the way the tongue darted in and out like a snake - it chilled the Avatar.

Like a scar within the mind the totality of that visage was a permanent part of the soul!

And then - _then_! - then, while Aang watched, Azula reached that crescendo of agony. She sliced a matching little smile across her neck. Her blood gushed into the boy's eyes - it splattered against the torch snuffing the light. Blinded - at last - the act was completed without revealing itself. While the Avatar screamed and the woman gurgled, there was the only the sound of a body collapsing onto the ground.


End file.
